WindClan
Clan Description Territory Forest Territory Camp: Sheltered in a sandy ravine in the center of the territory Abandoned Badger Set: A tunnel once used by badgers Gorge: A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain Twoleg Farm: The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm Outlook Rock: A large stone on the border heading towards Fourtrees Lake Territory Lake Shore: WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake Moonpool Stream: A stream marked WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan Camp: A hollow in the ground at the center of the territory on a hill Horseplace: The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan History In the Original Series Into the Wild - The Darkest Hour The WindClan cats are driven from their territory by ShadowClan, led by Brokenstar. Fireheart and Graystripe help WindClan return to their home, but not before RiverClan started hunting on their territory. Once it is discovered that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail, they attack in alliance with ShadowClan with the intent to slay the former leader. Two WindClan warriors, Mudclaw, Tornear, and an apprentice, stop Bluestar from traveling to the Moonstone through their territory. Bluestar accuses WindClan of stealing ThunderClan's prey, when it was actually the dog pack. Fireheart organized a meeting between Bluestar and Tallstar to avert the needless battle, leading to peace again between the two Clans. WindClan was the first Clan to join ThunderClan as a part of LionClan to fight in the battle against Scourge's BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series In Firestar's Quest In this book it is discovered that WindClan helped the other three Clans drive out the lost fifth Clan, SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight - Dawn Starlight Crowpaw, now Crowfeather, goes with the other cats (and Mistyfoot since Stormfur wasn't with them) to scout out new territories for the Clans. Tallstar, the frail WindClan leader, loses his last life at the lakeside and goes to join StarClan. As he is dying, Tallstar makes Onewhisker WindClan's new leader, saying that Mudclaw, the former deputy, is not the right cat to lead WindClan. However, Tallstar does not use the ritual words for a deputy ceremony, and passes on after naming his successor. Firestar and Brambleclaw witness Tallstar's death, and go to announce it with Onewhisker to the Clans. Mudclaw is furious at Onewhisker's sudden leadership, and he eventually leads an attack against his new leader. But WindClan is not the only Clan turning against Onewhisker. Hawkfrost from RiverClan, Tigerstar's other son, was secretly gathering cats for Mudclaw's rebellion. Their plan is foiled by StarClan when they strike a tree with lightning, causing it to fall on Mudclaw. Mudclaw died, and a bridge to the Island was made. Twilight Crowfeather and Leafpool grow more attached to each other but Leafpool, being a medicine cat, can't fall in love, so the both of them decide to leave their Clans for a life alone together. But troubles in the Clans including the badger attack on ThunderClan, leave them to return to their respective Clans, thus ending their relationship. With Midnight's warning WindClan is able to help ThunderClan fend off the badger attack. Sunset WindClan protests being told to give up territory during a Gathering. In the Power of Three Series The Sight Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. WindClan is attacked by dogs and helped by ThunderClan to survive the attack. Dark River Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, discovers tunnels beneath the territory. She later discovers that they lead to ThunderClan territory. She meets with Lionpaw of ThunderClan in those tunnels, playing a game in which they are "DarkClan", a Clan within those tunnels. When WindClan apprentices chase prey into ThunderClan's territory, it ends in a border skirmish, which ThunderClan wins. Three kits from WindClan, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, go missing. They go to the underground tunnels connecting WindClan and ThunderClan territory and get trapped behind a boulder. They are saved by Heatherpaw and Breezepaw, with help from Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw of ThunderClan. Outcast WindClan sends Crowfeather and Breezepaw to go to the mountains to assist the The Tribe of Rushing Water in solving a problem with some other cats. They both fight in the battle against these cats. History of Ranks Leaders Windstar Gorsestar Duststar Swiftstar Tallstar Onestar Deputies Gorsefur Milkfur Deadfoot Mudclaw Onewhisker Ashfoot Medicine Cats Mothflight Larkwing Thrushpelt Barkface Kestrelpaw Category:Clans